stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Island
Long Island is an island in the state of New York, on the Atlantic coast of North America. At 190 km, it is the largest and longest of the islands in the continental United States of America. At the beginning of the 21st century, Long Island consisted of four counties: Kings (also known as Brooklyn) and Queens, which were also boroughs of New York City; and Nassau and Suffolk. By the end of the century, a fifth had been added, Peconic. ( ) As was the case with New York City and many coastal cities and municipalities on Earth, much land on the island was lost to rising sea levels resulting from manmade climatic change. One of the towns on Long Island affected was Babylon, about 60 km east of the city. Some of that land, especially on the south shore, was restored with the help of terraforming technology given by the indigenous Centaurians in exchange for the warp drive given by Zefram Cochrane and Earth's nation-states. (Extrapolated from Last Unicorn Games RPG: ) During the reconstruction period after World War III and well into the 22nd century, much of the formerly residential and commercial properties were reclaimed, then restored to woodlands, farms and orchards. The southern branch (running from New York City to Babylon and then to Montauk at the eastern terminus) of the Long Island Railroad that had been destroyed by the rising Atlantic Ocean was replaced by both an elevated maglev (local) and a high-speed subsurface one (express) by 2110. Light rail and trolley systems replaced wheeled vehicular traffic on most of the former highways, state roads and county roads (especially those that ran north-south). The economic and environmental upheavals of the 21st century effected a paradigm shift among residents of Long Island's communities, from one that emphasized private ownership of vehicles to another that used more public transportation. Among the factors that contributed to this shift was increased telecommuting, the overall reduction of population pressure via colonization of other worlds, and the (at the time) controversial construction of arcologies based on the Millennium Gate ( ) model. By the end of the 23rd century, the major municipalities on Long Island included Babylon, Riverhead, and Stony Brook. Archer University had both an undergraduate campus and a graduate college of medicine in Stony Brook. ( : "Nearly a Valediction") In the 24th century, Benjamin Sisko visited Gilgo Beach, near Babylon, at least twice -- in 2354, where he met his future wife, Jennifer; and in 2381, after the death of his father Joseph. ( , ) Notable natives and residents of Long Island * Iwan Alvarez ( : "Nearly a Valediction") * Celia Hoert (Beverly Crusher Investigates: The Death on the Kobayashi Maru) * William Hoesch (Star Trek: Pendragon) * Ashley Morgan (Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) * Jennifer Morgan (Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) * Stephanie Morgan (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) External links * Category:Earth Category:United States of America Category:Earth settlements